


Все дороги ведут к тебе

by idoubleknot



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: Джухён перевела взгляд на кусок торта, который неожиданно перестал казаться аппетитным, и задумалась, это ли то чувство, что называют разбитым сердцем.Тогда её сердце перестало быть целым с того момента, когда она встретила Сыльги.





	Все дороги ведут к тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All roads lead to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525119) by [ReVeLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReVeLand/pseuds/ReVeLand). 



\--  
 _Она была лучшей подругой, и этого всегда было более, чем достаточно._  
\--  
‒ Она прекрасна, ‒ прошептала Сыльги посреди лекции, на которую давно перестали обращать внимание из-за новенькой студентки по обмену, что перевелась в середине семестра. Та была милой, по меркам Джухён: с тёмными глазами и бледной кожей, которая буквально сливалась с её огромным белым свитером.   
‒ Пойдёт, ‒ ответила она. ‒ Правда, не совсем в моём вкусе.   
Сыльги фыркнула, а затем невинно улыбнулась профессору, повернувшемуся на шум. Джухён закатила глаза, после чего сосредоточилась на лекции, как и рядом сидящая Сыльги.  
‒ Она похожа на человека, которому нравится петь, может, мне пригласить её в наш музыкальный кружок? ‒ спросила она через несколько минут, когда все успокоились.   
Джухён была весьма озадачена.  
‒ Как ты вообще пришла к такому выводу?  
Сыльги подмигнула, наклонилась ближе и заговорщицки прошептала:  
‒ _Весь её вид_ говорит о сопрано, понимаешь, о чём я?  
На самом деле, Джухён понятия не имела, о чём шёл разговор, поэтому вместо того, чтобы ответить, она переключилась на профессора, ожидая от Сыльги того же.  
Впрочем, когда она обернулась, та продолжала пялиться на новенькую.   
\--   
Вместе с миллионом других вещей об учебной жизни, выяснилось, что её зовут Сынван. Как, например, то, что она из Канады, умеет играть на гитаре, саксофоне, фортепиано и флейте. Свободное время проводит, играя в гольф или футбол, родилась двадцать первого февраля, есть старшая сестра, а ещё она любит готовить.   
‒ Откуда ты вообще это выяснила? ‒ перебила Джухён Сыльги посреди разъяснений о том, что у Сынван действительно сопрано, и что она пела в хоре в Канаде. В самом деле, разве нормально знать столько о левом переведённом студенте, с которым даже не было толком разговора?  
Сыльги тотчас умолкла и покрылась румянцем, на что Джухён подняла бровь.  
‒ Или ты говорила с ней, пока я не видела?   
Та покачала головой и покраснела пуще прежнего.  
‒ Возможно… Я проверила её аккаунты в соцсетях.   
Джухён с мгновение просто смотрела, а потом расхохоталась, потому что обычным просмотром такие данные выяснить было невозможно.  
‒ Ты её сталкерила, не так ли?  
‒ Я не сталкерила! ‒ возмутилась Сыльги, на что Джухён вновь подняла бровь. ‒ Мне просто… было интересно.  
‒ Так, отойди от меня. Наша ночевка отменяется, я не хочу связываться с настоящим сталкером, ‒ пошутила Джухён, а потом побежала прямо к машине с ожидающим её водителем. Сев внутрь транспорта, она захлопнула дверь, оставив снаружи барабанящую Сыльги.   
‒ Айщ, Джухён, открой дверь! Я не сталкер, ты, тугодум!  
Та лишь рассмеялась, а когда открыла дверь, Сыльги заскочила внутрь и начала безжалостно щекотать Джухён, крича и жалуясь, что теперь её репутация навеки испорчена.   
Джухён открыла рот и попыталась было отбиться, стараясь при этом не звучать как задыхающаяся от смеха и воплей баньши, но получилось лишь взвизгнуть в попытке позвать водителя на помощь. Сыльги пресекла её дальнейшие старания, закрыв рот рукой.   
Несмотря на явно слышимые крики, водитель-предатель лишь хмыкнул и завёл машину, поэтому они продолжили донимать друг друга на заднем сидении. Джухён думала о том, насколько ребяческим это всё было.  
Руки Сыльги были вокруг неё, и всем сердцем хотелось, чтобы всё оставалось прежним.  
\--  
Не осталось.  
\--   
‒ Ты опять пялишься, ‒ в очередной раз предупредила Джухён уже месяцами спустя, когда Сынван превратилась из постороннего в постоянного человека в их жизнях. Точнее говоря, в жизни Сыльги, потому что та присоединилась к их музыкальному кружку, в то время как Джухён не была его частью, и это несмотря на то, что половину своего времени всё равно проводила в клубной комнате. Её не выгоняли лишь потому, что Сыльги угрожала уйти, если прогонят Джухён. Иногда казалось, что президент клуба терпеть не мог её настойчивость, но у него не было выбора, потому что такой голос нельзя было терять.  
Сыльги выразительно взглянула в ответ со своего места у окна, но ничего не ответила. Снаружи Сынван обедала вместе с друзьями, и Джухён вынуждена была признать, что та выглядела очаровательно с яркой улыбкой в свете солнца и мягким ветерком, раздувающим её волосы.  
В каком-то смысле влечение Сыльги было понятно, потому что в параллельной вселенной, где Джухён не любила свою лучшую подругу, возможно, она бы полюбила Сынван.   
\--  
_“ФЫВАПРЛ”_ , ‒ простонала Джухён в подушку, прочитав сообщение, и в одно мгновение в её голове возникли сотни разных способов убийства. И всё равно ответила, потому что, несмотря на то, что Сыльги довольно часто несла чушь, не в её привычках было слать с десяток не поддающихся расшифровке сообщений в несусветную рань.   
_“У тебя есть ровно одна попытка объясниться, почему ты разбудила меня в три часа ночи, или я тебя буду игнорировать до конца наших дней.”  
“Помнишь тот джазовый концерт, который спонсирует твой отец?” _ ‒ ответ Сыльги пришёл незамедлительно, и Джухён растерянно нахмурилась.   
_“Тот самый, о котором я говорила сто лет назад, который был тебе не интересен?”  
“Джухён-а, _‒ она буквально слышала отчаянный голос Сыльги в своей голове и уже знала, к чему всё идёт, ‒ _пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, помоги мне! Я только что говорила с Сынван, она очень-очень любит джаз и расстроена, что не смогла достать билет на тот концерт, потому что всё быстро раскупили, а это шанс для меня сходить куда-то с ней наедине!!!”_  
Джухён отложила телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, стараясь не думать о том, как Сыльги и Сынван в три часа ночи обсуждали любимые джазовые группы и музыкальные концерты. Она отвернулась и подчёркнуто игнорировала беспрерывный звон телефона просто для того, чтобы доказать себе, что может и так предугадать содержание сообщений.   
_“Джухёёёёёён”  
“Пожалуйстаааа”  
“Умоляю тебяяяяяя”_  
Она была сильной. Она могла отказаться. Потому что, и правда, почему она должна беспокоить чрезвычайно занятого отца просто для того, чтобы достать два лишних билета на концерт, на который всё равно не пойдёт?  
Джухён откажет один-единственный раз.  
(Она не продержалась и трёх минут.)  
\--   
Позже Джухён смотрела на фотографию обнимающихся Сыльги и Сынван с подписью _“Шикарный концерт с лучшей компанией, которую можно было бы представить”_ в аккаунте Сыльги и размышляла, является ли она мазохисткой, потому что продолжала делать то, что разбивало её сердце.   
\--   
‒ Она действительно невероятна, ‒ сказала в очередной раз Сыльги, когда они, развалившись на кровати Джухён, занимались домашней работой по математике. Точнее, ею занималась Джухён, а Сыльги чёркала в тетради, и Джухён, дождавшись привычных уколов ревности, легонько стукнула подругу по лбу.  
‒ Хватит мечтать, и займись делом.  
Сыльги проигнорировала выпад и начала взволнованно трещать.  
‒ Не могу поверить, что Юндже-сонсенним назначил нас партнерами в дуэте! Я очень взволнована из-за фестиваля и совместных репетиций.   
О, репетиции, на которых Джухён не могла присутствовать, потому что представления должны были сохраниться в тайне, а она, несмотря на количество проведенного в клубной комнате времени, всё ещё не являлась частью музыкального кружка. Сыльги наверняка была очень счастлива: она сможет разговаривать с Сынван всё время без отвлекающей её Джухён.  
‒ Мне теперь даже не нужен повод для совместного времяпровождения. ‒ Сыльги буквально сияла.   
Джухён проигнорировала её и сосредоточилась на делах, чтобы хоть кто-то из них мог закончить домашнюю работу. Хотя, задумавшись обо всех упоминаниях Сыльги о разговорах с Сынван до поздней ночи, спросила себя, придумывала ли она повод и для них тоже?  
\--   
Джухён в одиночестве шла по территории университета после затянувшейся консультации у профессора. Они должны были встретиться с Сыльги полчаса назад и вместе пойти домой, но не было необходимости спешить, ведь в последнем своём сообщении Сыльги говорила о том, что встретила Сынван, и не было желания бежать к тому, кто может больше не ждать.   
‒ Ты чего так долго? ‒ выдернул её из размышлений голос Сыльги. И Джухён было досадно, что первая мысль, когда она подняла голову, была о том, что Сынван отсутствовала.   
‒ А где Сынван? ‒ выпалила Джухён, удивленная тем, что Сыльги не воспользовалась опозданием, чтобы провести время с той наедине.   
‒ Пошла по делам, а почему ты не ответила на моё сообщение? Я думала, ты уже ушла, ‒ надулась Сыльги, когда они направились к выходу из университета.  
‒ Я думала, ты уйдёшь с ней, ‒ пыталась было отшутиться Джухён, но это звучало неубедительно даже для её собственных ушей. У неё была слабая надежда, что Сыльги ничего не заметила.  
‒ Почему это я должна была уйти с ней? ‒ Сыльги была растеряна, будто в её голове даже не возникала мысль оставить Джухён. ‒ Разве я не говорила, что схожу с тобой на ту выставку поэзии?  
Джухён удивлённо подняла брови, так как не думала, что та действительно будет помнить. Она говорила об этом пару месяцев назад и считала, что со всей суматохой, связанной с фестивалем, это вылетело из головы Сыльги.  
‒ Думала, я забыла? ‒ Девушка ехидно улыбнулась и подёргала бровями.  
‒ Ты всегда всё забываешь и не имеешь права обвинять меня, ‒ пробормотала она в ответ, на что Сыльги фыркнула.   
‒ Я не забываю о встречах с тобой! Кроме того, слышала, рядом с выставкой открылся новый магазин шоколада? Давай зайдём туда позже, я угощаю. ‒ Сыльги широко улыбнулась, сцепив их руки вместе, и Джухён рассмеялась, потому что, естественно, нельзя пропустить такое.  
Это было настолько привычно, что, если закрыть глаза, можно было бы притвориться, что всё осталось прежним, и кроме них никого не было.  
(Джухён знала, что это не так, но притворяться всегда было легче.)  
\--  
Когда они сидели в кафетерии, Джухён решила, что не пойдёт на этот чёртов фестиваль, чтобы не страдать те две песни, когда Сыльги и Сынван будут петь о любви, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
Сыльги пригласила Сынван присоединиться к ним на обед и невольно игнорировала Джухён всё время, потому что они взволнованно обсуждали ноты, октавы и всё остальное, к чему Джухён отношения не имела. На секунду той захотелось вернуться к себе десятилетней, которая выбрала литературу вместо уроков фортепиано, и сказать: _“Хён-а, не бросай игру на фортепиано, потому что однажды ты встретишь человека, который будет без ума от музыки, и, может быть, если у тебя будут такие же чувства, она тебя заметит”._  
И она тотчас пожалела об этих мыслях, потому что любила Сыльги. Боже, она любила Сыльги так сильно, что от этого было буквально больно, но не собиралась жалеть о своём выборе, в результате которого стала тем, как являлась сейчас. Она вспомнила о всех наградах дома и повторила себе: _“Я сделала правильный выбор”._  
‒ Джухён-шши тоже придёт? ‒ спросила Сынван у Сыльги, и Джухён задумалась, настолько ли она устрашающе выглядела, что было рискованно спрашивать напрямую.   
‒ Конечно! ‒ возмущённо воскликнула Сыльги в ответ и посмотрела на Джухён с улыбкой, в которой не было ни капли сомнений.   
Джухён было интересно, знала ли та о том, что стоит только попросить, и она никогда не услышит отказа.   
‒ Ты же придёшь, правда?  
 _“Эх,_ ‒ подумала она, ‒ _я совершенно точно мазохистка.”_  
‒ В жизни не пропущу.   
\--  
После фестиваля Джухён пришла к одному-единственному выводу.  
Они и правда волшебно звучали вместе.  
\--  
‒ Я не могу так больше, ‒ сказала Сыльги много дней спустя, во время обеда в любимой кондитерской Джухён. Она не сказала ничего конкретного, но и так было ясно, что имелось в виду.  
‒ Не можешь доесть шоколадный торт? Что-то новенькое. ‒ Джухён ухмыльнулась в попытке вывернуть разговор в шутливое русло, но Сыльги была серьёзна. От резкой смены атмосферы всё внутри похолодело.  
‒ Я скажу ей, ‒ мягко сказала Сыльги, и Джухён очень постаралась сохранить невозмутимый вид. ‒ Не думаю, что и дальше так выдержу.   
Джухён перевела взгляд на кусок торта, который неожиданно перестал казаться аппетитным, и задумалась, это ли то чувство, что называют разбитым сердцем.   
Тогда её сердце перестало быть целым с того момента, когда она встретила Сыльги.  
Та ошибочно трактовала молчание как подбадривающий жест, потому что неожиданно начала говорить о своих планах признаться Сынван в чувствах.  
Наверное, стоило пустить всё на самотёк и оставить их встречаться друг с другом. Может, Джухён бы на самом деле смогла всё отпустить и жить дальше.   
\--   
Джухён ожидала многого: что Сыльги начнёт отменять половину планов, занятая времяпровождением с Сынван, или что Сынван будет присутствовать на каждом их обеде, потому что Сыльги нравилось, когда они вместе ели. Приехав домой, она думала о том, как через двадцать минут позвонит Сыльги с рассказами о её новой девушке.  
Она действительно ждала многого.  
Кроме того, что Сынван скажет “нет”.  
\--

‒ Да кому вообще нужны девушки, ‒ наблюдала Джухён за беседующей с бутылкой алкоголя у стойки бара Сыльги. Это было единственное, что пришло в голову, когда та объявилась на пороге, потерянная и разбитая. Но едва Сыльги закинула в себя пятнадцатый шот и начала качаться на стуле, идея перестала казаться хорошей. Джухён взяла телефон и написала водителю приехать за ними, когда увидела, что Сыльги, покачиваясь, поднялась, а затем практически рухнула всем телом на Джухён.  
‒ Отношения, ‒ прохрипела она, ‒ переоценены, правда?   
Сил на ответ не осталось, потому что Сыльги неожиданно зарылась лицом в её шею и прошептала:  
‒ Не нужны мне никакие девушки, мне нужна только Джухён.   
\--   
‒ Ты обязательно встретишь кого-нибудь ещё, ‒ сказала Джухён на следующий день, наливая воду в стакан на прикроватной тумбочке. Сыльги тем временем закопалась в подушках. Она проснулась с жуткой головной болью и отказывалась выползать из кровати даже после полудня. Хорошо, что сегодня у них не было занятий, поэтому Джухён попросила экономку просто оставить еду в микроволновке.   
‒ Может быть, ‒ ответила Сыльги приглушённо, хотя её голос не внушал уверенности.  
‒ Сыльги, тебе надо что-то съесть, иначе головная боль только усугубится, ‒ дёрнула Джухён подругу ещё раз, но та лишь застонала и закопалась в подушки пуще прежнего. Джухён вздохнула.  
Она думала о том, насколько выматывает любить того, кто любит кого-то ещё. Особенно, когда оба чувства не взаимны.   
\--   
‒ Привет, ‒ поздоровалась с ними Сынван через два месяца и неловко улыбнулась, будто прощупывала почву.  
‒ Привет, ‒ ответила Сыльги и так же неловко улыбнулась. Между ними повисла десятисекундная пауза, и Джухён подумала, что лучше было бы просто избегать друга вместо вот таких стрёмных взаимодействий, от которых хотелось съёжиться и провалиться под землю. Но потом Джухён подумала, что эти двое слишком хорошие и вежливые для подобного.  
А потом задалась вопросом, почему у них не сложилось. Почему Сынван отказала.  
Она никогда не спрашивала.  
‒ Ты идёшь на собрание? Это последнее перед каникулами, ‒ поинтересовалась Сынван, глядя прямо на Сыльги.  
‒ Нет, сегодня не иду, ‒ ответила та, избегая взгляда. ‒ Я собираюсь на регистрацию конкурса писателей с Джухён и уже предупредила Юндже-сонсеннима, поэтому он не будет ругаться.   
‒ О, понятно, ‒ кивнула Сынван, и между ними _опять_ повисла тишина. Джухён все силы потратила на то, чтобы не застонать вслух.  
‒ Ну, мы пойдём. ‒ Сыльги прочистила горло, ухватила руку Джухён и потащила их к выходу.  
Сынван кивнула и помахала на прощание. Джухён кивнула в ответ и заметила, что Сыльги ни разу не обернулась.   
\--   
Начались каникулы, и Сыльги решила провести половину своего времени дома у Джухён, потому что: _“Ну Джухён! Этот дом слишком большой для тебя одной, и если я оставлю тебя тут, то буду мучиться виной, зная, что ты не выйдешь из своей комнаты.”_ Наверняка так и было бы, но Джухён казалось, что та нуждалась в компании так же, как и она сама.   
Сыльги околачивалась рядом, пока она сама писала рассказы на ноутбуке, и, в целом, всё было мирно до момента, пока той не стало скучно.  
‒ Джухён, ты умеешь делать смузи?   
В итоге они занялись смузи, и, пока Джухён не видела, Сыльги практически уничтожила блендер, запихнув туда целиком апельсин и банан. Их первая попытка была ужасна, потому что Джухён случайно положила соль вместо сахара, и они чуть не подрались за единственный стакан с водой, чтобы смыть с языка противный вкус.  
Сыльги наотрез отказалась даже касаться второго, потому что Джухён кинула “отвратительно много” шпината, поэтому его пришлось поставить в холодильник и отложить до завтра. После третьей попытки начало казаться, что экономке будут сниться кошмары после того хаоса, что они устроили. Но всё же удалось сделать аппетитно выглядящий красный смузи из клубники и молока, и они решили выпить его за просмотром фильма в комнате Джухён.   
Было очевидно, что Сыльги прикладывает все усилия, чтобы оставаться жизнерадостной, и в моменты, когда она внезапно умолкала, Джухён старалась сохранить атмосферу. Это не было легко, но она старалась. Она пыталась, даже зная, что они обе застряли в непрекращающихся чувствах невзаимной любви, и это напоминало те самые плохо прописанные сюжеты драм, которые Сыльги заставляла смотреть.  
Джухён старалась, потому что видела, что Сыльги тоже старается.   
\--   
Иногда Джухён приходилось буквально отбиваться от Сыльги, пытающейся втихаря прочитать её черновики. Один раз ноутбук чуть не улетел, когда Сыльги молча подползла к ней сзади и напугала до смерти.   
‒ Но я люблю твои истории, ‒ надулась она, но покорно осталась на диване, куда сослала её Джухён до момента, пока не закончит работать.  
‒ Ты предвзята, ‒ фыркнула она в ответ и закатила глаза, но Сыльги лишь улыбнулась и посмотрела тем самым взглядом, от которого сбивался ритм сердца. Джухён пришлось отвести взгляд, она ненавидела, когда Сыльги так делала и при этом не знала, какой эффект это производило. Джухён ненавидела, что с самого начала ничего не сказала и потеряла все шансы.  
\--   
Джухён сидела за обеденным столом и печатала, когда Сыльги вошла в комнату с странно довольным выражением лица. Казалось, будто с её души упал камень.  
‒ Я поговорила с ней, ‒ сказала Сыльги.  
‒ С Сынван? ‒ Джухён ожидала услышать это в последнюю очередь.  
‒ Ага. ‒ Сыльги широко улыбнулась, присела рядом и поставила на стол стаканчик мороженого. ‒ Она написала мне прошлой ночью и попросила о встрече, я согласилась. И рада, что теперь могу оставить всё позади и двигаться вперёд.   
У Джухён было так много вопросов вроде: “О чём вы говорили?”, “А что случилось потом?”, “Почему Сынван тогда отказала?”, и самое главное: “Ты до сих пор её любишь?”  
Она не задала ни один из них. В конце концов, это было не её дело.  
Вместо вопросов Джухён закрыла ноутбук, поднялась, взяла две ложки и потащила Сыльги в гостиную, где они до поздней ночи смотрели дурацкие драмы, которые та любила.  
Сыльги заснула с лёгкой улыбкой у неё на плече, и Джухён была рада, что ей больше не больно.   
\--  
Джухён выиграла писательский конкурс, и Сыльги прицепилась с предложением отпраздновать у неё. Когда Джухён появилась в чужом доме, мама крепко её обняла, а папа улыбнулся и кивнул.  
‒ Джухён! Боже, ты так давно забегала к нам. Посмотри на себя, какая худенькая! Проходи, присаживайся, сейчас будем кушать. ‒ Мама Сыльги мягко потрепала её за щеки, а потом позвала за стол, где уже сидели Сыльги и её оппа. ‒ Сыльги сказала, что ты выиграла ещё один конкурс, поздравляю, дорогая! Этому ребёнку надо было предупредить меня заранее, я бы приготовила больше.  
‒ Омма! ‒ заскулила Сыльги, и Джухён улыбнулась уютной атмосфере, тому, чего никогда не было в её пустом доме, куда от случая к случаю приходила только экономка.  
‒ Айщ, цыц, ребёнок, ‒ мама Сыльги щёлкнула ту по голове, и подбадривающе улыбнулась Джухён. ‒ Присаживайся, дорогая.   
‒ Спасибо, оммо-ним, ‒ поблагодарила она прежде, чем приступить к ужину.   
Это было самое вкусное, что Джухён ела за всё последнее время. Вкуснее, чем еда на вынос, которую заказывал ей отец каждый вечер, особенно когда мама Сыльги периодически подкладывала ей добавку со словами _“Кушай больше, юная леди, ты не встанешь из-за стола, пока я не увижу твой живот”_ , с очередными завываниями Сыльги, которая требовала добавки тоже.   
Дом Сыльги был меньше её, а обеденный стол ‒ короче того, к которому привыкла Джухён. В одном из шкафчиков до сих пор была вмятина от баскетбольного мяча, которым оппа Сыльги пытался попасть в голову сестры, потому что во время одной из совместных ночёвок они смеялись над ним и его новой девушкой. Некоторые картины висели криво, на странных местах висели постеры с рок-группами, (наверняка это была идея оппы), и Джухён была уверена, что видела дротик в углу потолка, когда впервые пришла сюда. Это был действительно чудаковатый дом.  
Джухён он казался идеальным.   
\--   
Отец Джухён хотел, чтобы она присмотрела за первокурсницей.   
Ладно, не совсем присмотрела, а помогла с учёбой. Видимо, отец девочки был акционером и инвестором одного из будущих проектов её отца, и это всё было частью плана воспроизвести хорошее впечатление. Понимание ситуации отнюдь не облегчало нежелание заниматься этим.  
‒ Твой отец ‒ задница, ‒ сказала Сыльги, едва Джухён закончила с ним разговор, не скрывая того, что подслушивала. ‒ Кажется, он тебя даже не поздравил.   
‒ Он просто занят и не то, чтобы утруждал себя поздравлениями с такой мелочью, ‒ она вяло рассмеялась и присела на кровать. Мама Сыльги наотрез отказалась отпускать её домой, как только узнала о непредвиденных обстоятельствах водителя и о том, что он не сможет её забрать. ‒ К тому же, я давно привыкла.   
‒ Именно поэтому он задница, ‒ нахмурилась Сыльги. ‒ Никто не должен привыкать к такому. Почему ты просто не можешь остаться жить здесь и быть частью моей семьи, моя мама уже практически любит тебя как родную.  
Джухён рассмеялась, а Сыльги лишь притянула ближе к себе и позволила положить голову себе на плечо. Не было необходимости что-либо говорить, всё было очевидно.   
Я здесь, у меня есть ты.   
‒ Эта задница достала тебе билеты на распроданный концерт, между прочим, ‒ сказала Джухён чуть погодя, дабы разрядить обстановку, но замерла, осознав, что именно сорвалось с её языка. Сыльги лишь рассмеялась.   
‒ Расслабься, не надо больше осторожничать со мной. Сынван в прошлом, ‒ широко улыбнулась Сыльги и сжала Джухён крепче в объятиях. В это легко было поверить, ведь прошло много времени с тех пор, как ей удавалось произнести имя без содрогания.   
‒ Правда?  
‒ Правда. Она сказала, что её ждут в Канаде, и всё стало на свои места.   
Сыльги впервые поделилась произошедшим многие месяцы назад. Джухён хмыкнула в ответ, потому что, даже если ей было любопытно, было не обязательно знать, что произошло на самом деле.  
Она никогда не давила.  
\--   
В новом семестре у Джухён и Сыльги впервые было так мало общих занятий.   
Джухён должна была встретиться с дочкой-бизнес-партнера пятнадцать минут назад, но так как та всё ещё не объявилась, они продолжали коротать время вдвоём.  
‒ И где она? Ведь когда назначаешь встречу с малознакомым человеком, опаздывать невежливо, ‒ нахмуренная Сыльги нетерпеливо стучала ногой по земле.   
‒ Не суди строго, она только поступила, и это её первый день, ‒ пыталась успокоить Джухён, но Сыльги надулась и демонстративно смотрела в другую сторону. ‒ Ты чего вообще такая раздражённая? Обиделась, что не смогу пойти на премьеру того мюзикла?   
Та промолчала, но Джухён знала, что попала в яблочко.  
‒ Ав, Сыль, прости меня. Я не знала, что должна встретиться с ней сегодня.  
‒ Твой отец такая задница, ‒ пробормотала Сыльги, на что Джухён лишь рассмеялась.   
‒ Надеюсь, вы сейчас не обо мне, ‒ прервал их голос. Развернувшись, они увидели высокую девушку с дьявольской улыбкой, от которой Джухён занервничала.  
‒ Ты Пак Суён? - спросила явно невпечатлённая Сыльги.   
‒ Единственная и неповторимая, ‒ ухмылка Суён при взгляде на Сыльги стала лишь шире, а потом она повернулась к Джухён. ‒ А ты, должно быть, Джухён-онни, приятно познакомиться! Вау, ты такая красивая! Ты же не против, если я буду называть тебя онни? Давай опустим формальности.   
‒ А…  
‒ Прекрасно! С чего начнём? Хочешь в кафе? Слышала, в тех, что возле территории университета, довольно неплохо. ‒ Суён выжидающе смотрела, а Сыльги буквально буравила взглядом её затылок, поэтому Джухён прочистила горло, чтобы звучать как надёжная сонбэ.  
‒ Наверное, лучше пойти в библиотеку, мы ведь будем заниматься, ‒ предложила она, на что Суён застонала и покачала головой.  
‒ Там скучно, онни, ‒ она надулась в ответ, ухватила Джухён за руку и потащила к выходу. ‒ Давай хотя бы сейчас, в первый раз, поступим так.   
Джухён обернулась на озадаченную и нахмурившуюся Сыльги, пожала плечами и крикнула напоследок:  
‒ Увидимся завтра?  
‒ Я позвоню тебе позже.   
Сыльги помахала им рукой на прощание.   
Они почти дошли до парковки, когда Суён отпустила руку и начала смеяться как безумная. Джухён начала всерьёз подозревать, что у неё не все в порядке с головой.  
‒ Что-то не так?  
Суён продолжала смеяться, и Джухён очень захотелось оказаться дома, а бизнес, в таком случае, может гореть в аду.   
‒ Итак, сколько вы уже встречаетесь?   
Джухён испуганно посмотрела на Суён и случайно стукнула рукой по ни в чём не виноватому стеклу машины.  
‒ Мы что… В смысле, мы не… Она моя лучшая подруга.  
Суён лишь рассмеялась в очередной раз (это начинало раздражать), как неожиданно выпрямилась и похлопала её по голове.  
‒ Онни, ты такая милашка.   
‒ Серьёзно, мы не встречаемся.  
Суён фыркнула на бормотание Джухён.  
‒ Я знаю, ‒ и покровительственно ухмыльнулась.   
‒ Не думаю, что ты мне понравишься.   
Суён рассмеялась ещё раз и потащила Джухён в ближайшее кафе.  
‒ Онни, сегодня угощаю я. Пусть это будет подарок в честь знакомства.  
\--  
В кафе до учёбы дело так и не дошло, потому что Суён продолжала пялиться на Джухён так, будто она была чрезвычайно интересным объектом изучения, и задавала вопросы о жизни и, в частности, о Сыльги.  
‒ Вау, так вы уже знакомы почти десять лет. ‒ Суён кивнула с таким видом, будто это был ответ на главный вопрос вселенной. ‒ И сколько из них ты её любишь?  
‒ Это... Я же говорила! Всё не так, мы лучшие подруги.  
Джухён уже чувствовала подступающую головную боль. Она всерьёз собиралась позвонить отцу и уточнить, действительно ли это девушка являлась дочерью директора какой-то там огромной компании, а не исчадием ада.  
‒ Но я не это спросила. ‒ Суён невинно улыбнулась. ‒ Я знаю, что вы не встречаетесь, это очевидно, как и то, что она тебе нравится.   
‒ Это…  
‒ Дай угадаю, два года?  
‒ Что? нет! Говорю тебе…  
‒ А, значит, три?  
‒ Нет, слушай...  
‒ Вау, только не говори, что с момента первой встречи?  
‒ Пять! ‒ раздражённо крикнула она и тотчас захотела провалиться под землю под победной улыбкой Суён.   
‒ Это безумие, онни, что заставило тебя влюбиться? Пять лет ‒ немалый срок. ‒ Суён буквально искрилась любопытством.   
‒ Она в каждый день рождения была со мной, ‒ просто ответила Джухён, сытая по горло разговором и не желавшая больше обсуждать это, но когда она посмотрела на Суён, та грустно улыбалась. Вполне может быть, что она _понимала._ И эта мысль что-то переключила в голове Джухён.  
Может, она была вовсе не исчадием ада, а просто богатой девушкой, которая проводила свои дни рождения не с семьёй.   
Однако атмосфера растворилась, едва позвонила Сыльги, и Суён начала поигрывать бровями и корчить рожицы.  
(Джухён решила, что связь с адом всё ещё под вопросом.)   
\--

‒ Ты так много и явно пялишься на неё, удивлена, что она ещё ничего не поняла.  
Через несколько недель они уже могли считаться друзьями, а не странными бизнес-партнёрами, и Суён настояла на обеде в кафетерии, так как Сыльги была там же, на каком-то срочном внезапном собрании с музыкальным кружком. Было видно, что она сидит напротив Сынван, они вполне нормально беседовали, а потом Сыльги повернулась в их сторону и поймала взгляд Джухён. Джухён лишь моргнула, когда та помахала ей, а затем вновь сконцентрировала своё внимание на собрании.   
Дело было в том, что Сыльги по какой-то причине в последнее время почти _всегда_ перехватывала её взгляд.   
Джухён казалось, что она стала плохо скрываться. Или это, или Сыльги вдруг обрела гиперчувствительность к её присутствию, потому что раньше это происходило не так часто. Она поделилась этими соображениями с Суён, на что та лишь хмыкнула, а затем нацепила то самое покровительственное выражение лица, которое Джухён уже ненавидела.   
‒ Терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь, если у тебя есть, что сказать, то говори, ‒ проворчала Джухён, и Суён рассмеялась.   
‒ Онни, ты такая милашка.  
Она проигнорировала Суён и взглянула ещё раз на Сыльги, которая неожиданно уже смотрела на неё саму с нечитаемым выражением лица. С мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Сыльги кто-то отвлёк, и она отвела взгляд.  
Это было действительно очень странно, ведь прежде Джухён попадалась не так часто.  
\--   
‒ Как насчёт этих? ‒ спросила Сыльги на следующий день, держа в руках белую и чёрную футболки. Они бродили в поисках подарка, потому что у оппы Сыльги был день рождения, и само собой, присутствие Джухён было обязательным. Она уже купила бейсболку и теперь помогала Сыльги с выбором.  
‒ Удивлена, что ты не собираешься ему дарить что-то бесполезное, ‒ прокомментировала Джухён, вспомнив, как Сыльги в прошлом году подарила пресс-папье в форме какашки, в позапрошлом ‒ альбом с детскими песенками, а до этого ‒ теннисный мяч, который сам по себе не был бесполезным, если не считать того, что её оппа даже не играл в теннис. И, ясное дело, он больше ждал подарка Джухён, нежели сестры.   
‒ Я собираюсь рисовать на футболке, поэтому мне нужна белая. ‒ Сыльги подмигнула, а Джухён закатила и только собралась было пожалеть оппу, как вспомнила, что тот подарил ей на день рождения один носок.  
Наверное, он этого заслуживал.  
Они блуждали по художественному магазину в поисках краски, когда телефон Джухён громко зазвонил.   
‒ Да? ‒ подняла она трубку. Сыльги вскрикнула, найдя идеальные цвета.   
‒ _Онни!_ ‒ поздоровалась Суён на том конце. ‒ _Мой папа хочется встретиться с тобой, ты можешь прийти на чай сейчас?_  
‒ Что? Прямо сейчас? ‒ воскликнула Джухён, и Сыльги обратила на неё внимание. ‒ Сегодня немного...  
Суён уже начала ныть, когда Сыльги подошла поближе.   
‒ Что-то не так? Это Суён?  
‒ Ага. ‒ Джухён прикрыла микрофон, ‒ Она хочет, чтобы я пришла на чай с её отцом.  
Сыльги нахмурилась, а потом улыбнулась и ткнула Джухён в щеку.  
‒ Ты должна пойти, если это не займёт много времени. Уверена, твой отец на тебя рассчитывает.  
Она была права, но Джухён не хотела, чтобы Сыльги говорила ей уходить. Из трубки уже вовсю доносились стоны и обвинения в безразличии.   
‒ Ладно, ладно, я приду, ‒ прервала Джухён стенания, и Суён прекратила притворные рыдания, радостно вскрикнув. ‒ У меня в обед встреча, поэтому я ненадолго.   
‒ _Хорошо, прости, что без предупреждения. Тебя надо забрать? Я могу отправить машину._  
‒ Нет, я с водителем, ‒ ответила Джухён. Суён послала воздушны й поцелуй, а потом отключилась. ‒ Сыль, мне _действительно_ очень и очень жаль.   
‒ Всё хорошо, я понимаю. ‒ Сыльги едва заметно улыбнулась и повернулась к прилавку. ‒ Просто обязательно объявись, не то моя мама тебя прикончит.   
Джухён рассмеялась.  
‒ Хорошо, увидимся позже.   
‒ … Ага.   
\--  
Джухён опоздала на праздничный обед минут на двадцать, потому что отец Суён продолжал бубнить и бубнить о бизнес-предложениях и грядущих контрактах. Было подозрение, что предложение от Суён поступило лишь потому что та не хотела страдать в одиночестве.   
Мама Сыльги тотчас усадила Джухён за стол и наложила полную тарелку еды, попутно ругая за опоздание и недоедание в духе: _“Джухён с каждым визитом ты становишься всё тоньше, я всё ещё предлагаю тебе переехать к нам.”_ Оппа Сыльги выжидающе улыбался и, когда получил подарок, воскликнул: _“Вау! Да это же лимитированная коллекция! Спасибо, Джухён, ты лучше всех! Хоть кто-то здесь дарит хорошие подарки”._ Папа Сыльги пропустил её на задний двор со словами: _“Если тебе нужна Сыльги, она на площадке.”_  
‒ Эй, ‒ поздоровалась Джухён, и Сыльги от удивления аж подпрыгнула.   
‒ Джухён! Ты тут! Я думала… ‒ она осеклась и отвела взгляд.   
‒ Я же говорила, что приду. ‒ Джухён подтолкнула Сыльги, чтобы она подвинулась, и можно было присесть рядом на качели.  
Та согласно хмыкнула, и на несколько минут их окутала уютная тишина, разбиваемая лишь скрипом качелей. Прильнув к плечу Джухён, Сыльги призналась:  
‒ Я рада, что ты пришла.  
Джухён задумалась, вдруг её сердцебиение можно было услышать.   
И тут же одёрнула себя, ведь она сама не слышала его последние пять лет.   
\--  
‒ Что я думаю, ‒ сказала Суён во время перерыва на одном из занятий в библиотеке, ‒ ты застряла в этой ситуации, потому что никогда на самом деле не пыталась что-то изменить.  
‒ Я просто не знаю, откуда начинать.   
Джухён была в курсе, что это звучало как оправдание, но она действительно не знала, потому что любила Сыльги так долго, что понятия не имела, как не любить её.  
‒ Думаю, я могу тебе помочь с этим.  
На лице Суён была та самая ухмылка, которая не сулила ничего хорошего, и Джухён настороженно подняла брови.  
‒ Как?  
‒ Погуляй со мной после занятий, а точнее ‒ пошли на свидание, ‒ буднично сказала Суён, и Джухён чуть не подавилась, потому что ожидала явно _не этого._  
‒ Я не думаю…  
‒ Да ладно, онни. ‒ Суён закатила глаза. ‒ Жизнь коротка! Не воспринимай это всерьёз, мы просто пообедаем и куда-нибудь сходим. Будет весело.  
Джухён лишь пялилась, потому что не знала, что ей думать. Всё происходило слишком быстро, и, прежде всего, она не была уверена, _хочет_ ли этих изменений. Суён, как обычно, трактовала молчание по-своему и приняла решение за неё.  
‒ Хорошо! Значит, решено. ‒ Она широко улыбнулась и собрала бумаги. ‒ Увидимся после занятий!   
\--   
‒ Джухён! ‒ Джухён ждала окончания занятий Суён, когда Сыльги перехватила её в хитросплетениях коридоров университета. ‒ Ты домой? Я только скачала фильм, о котором говорила, может, глянем его вместе? Я уже предупредила маму, что остаюсь на ночевку.  
‒ Вообще-то. ‒ Джухён вздрогнула, потому что _забыла_ сказать Сыльги. ‒ Я не могу позже.   
‒ А? Ты куда-то идешь? ‒ Сыльги растерянно нахмурилась, а затем просветлела. ‒ Если тебе надо куда-то, я могу пойти с тобой. Есть музыкальный магазинчик, куда я бы хотела заскочить, может, зайдём туда, как закончишь со своими делами?  
Было так легко согласиться, как она делала сотни раз до этого, потому что Сыльги с надеждой смотрела на неё с той самой широкой улыбкой, от которой каждый раз замирало сердце.  
‒ Я не могу, Сыльги, я иду на… свидание, ‒ ответила Джухён, напомнив себе о том, что Сыльги её не любит и что никогда не сможет полюбить. Она вспомнила о своей безнадёжной тоске и, наконец-то, захотела _прекратить_ всё это. Слова казались чужими для её собственных ушей, сердце билось гораздо быстрее, чем должно было, а лицо наверняка было таким же красным, как и футболка.   
‒ Свидание? ‒ Сыльги моргнула, будто Джухён говорила на инопланетном языке. ‒ Свидание прямо _свидание_?   
‒ Д-да, Суён меня пригласила на обед, а потом, может, сходить куда-нибудь после, ‒ повторила она сказанное ей ранее, даже не понимая, зачем делится подробностями.   
‒ О, ‒ по лицу Сыльги сложно было что-то прочитать, и Джухён ненавидела то, как продолжала ждать чего-то. Ей действительно нужно прекращать надеяться, потому что _она не любит тебя, Джухён._  
‒ Ага… ‒ неловко ответила Джухён, потому что больше сказать было нечего. Разговор на этом явно был закончен, но ни одна из них не отвернулась. Атмосфера была очень странной, и она ещё никогда не испытывала такого облегчения, как когда из-за угла появилась Суён и окликнула её.  
‒ Джухён-онни! Прости за опоздание, лекцию продлили. Ты готова? ‒ Суён буквально сияла, и Джухён улыбнулась в ответ.  
‒ Да, я только… ‒ но когда обернулась, чтобы попрощаться, Сыльги уже и след простыл.  
\--   
По мнению Джухён, свидание прошло вполне неплохо.  
У неё всегда было подозрение, что в Суён была толика безумия, и оно оправдало себя, когда девушку чуть не выгнали из ресторана, когда она начала исполнять дикие танцы, поедая десерт. После той почти-катастрофы всё остальное прошло вполне себе нормально, включая длительную прогулку домой и поход в пять разных магазинов с пончиками, чтобы удовлетворить прихоть Суён.   
Потом в пентахусе Суён они смотрели ужастик, который, по идее, должен был быть страшным, но закончился тем, что Суён разнесла половину сцен, которые выглядели нереалистично, и тем, что всё бы выглядело гораздо лучше под её руководством. Она явно увлекалась киноиндустрией, но Джухён не интересовалась, почему та была занята в бизнесе. Наверняка по тем же причинам, что и она сама.  
Свидание подошло к концу, когда Суён провела её к машине, поцеловала в щеку и с привычным покровительственным видом (будто знала что-то, что не было известно Джухён) прошептала:   
‒ Это должно сработать, онни, позже ты скажешь мне спасибо.   
Джухён списала всё на то, что Суён всегда говорит загадками, поэтому не придала особого значения словам.   
\--   
По возвращению она точно не ожидала увидеть Сыльги у своего дома.   
‒ Что ты тут делаешь? Ты пьяна? ‒ спросила Джухён, унюхав алкоголь. Глаза Сыльги были красными, как если бы она часами до этого плакала.   
‒ Боже, как долго ты уже тут ждёшь? Почему не написала? ‒ начала ругаться Джухён, потащив девушку внутрь, потому что руки той были ледяными. Она немедля ринулась в комнату в поисках одежды, потому что было уже за полночь, и никто никуда не пойдёт посреди ночи.  
‒ Как прошло свидание? ‒ было первым, что сорвалось с языка Сыльги.   
Она даже не двинулась с места, где оставила её Джухён.   
‒ Иди сюда, тебе надо выпить воды, а потом принять горячую ванную, ‒ вместо ответа сказала Джухён, потому что не хотела обсуждать это, и почему вообще той было интересно, как прошло их свидание?   
‒ Получается, вы теперь встречаетесь? ‒ спросила Сыльги, и Джухён вздохнула.  
‒ Сыльги, серьёзно, разве это имеет сейчас значение? Давай поговорим об этом позже, сейчас ты пьяна, и тебе надо выпить воды, потому что завтра будешь страдать от похмелья. ‒ Она развернулась и пошла в сторону кухни в поисках стакана. Сыльги была _не настолько_ пьяна, но Джухён нужно было отвлечься от пристального взгляда. ‒ Как думаешь, сможешь самостоятельно принять душ?   
‒ Я не хочу, чтобы ты встречалась с ней, ‒ раздался голос Сыльги, и едва внутри Джухён начала волной подниматься злость, как она замерла из-за рук Сыльги, которые медленно обвили её сзади, и мягких губ, с которых дыхание сорвалось прямо на шею. ‒ Джухён, пожалуйста, не встречайся с ней.  
Во рту пересохло, злость за считанные мгновения улеглась, ритм сердца сбился, но Джухён удалось прохрипеть:  
‒ Сыльги, ты пьяна. Может, стоит…  
‒ Я не хочу, чтобы ты встречалась с Суён. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы не вместе. ‒ Голос Сыльги звучал так, будто ей было больно, и Джухён нужно было собраться, потому что она опять надеялась, мучилась и хотела.   
‒ Сыльги, ты пьяна, ‒ продолжала она слабо настаивать.  
‒ Нет, ‒ хватка Сыльги стала сильнее.   
‒ Ты сошла с ума, ‒ поправила себя Джухён.   
‒ Наверное, ‒ прошептала Сыльги. ‒ Потому что у меня ушло много времени.  
‒ Сыльги…  
‒ Я люблю тебя, ‒ прервала Сыльги. ‒ Я люблю тебя, Джухён.   
Её руки были холодными, потому что обогреватель никто не включал, но неожиданно Джухён почувствовала, будто она горит.   
‒ Кажется, я тебя люблю уже довольно давно, но ты же знаешь, какой я тугодум. ‒ Сыльги рвано выдохнула. Джухён попыталась было повернуться, но та не пускала. ‒ Я ненавидела каждый раз, когда вы с Суён занимались вместе, но лгала себе, что просто ревную лучшую подругу, потому что хотела присвоить твоё время, но теперь знаю, что это не так. Думаю, всё из-за того, что ты постоянно была _рядом_. Я не осознавала, как желала, чтобы ты _всегда_ была со мной, пока ты чуть не ушла. Пожалуйста, останься, Джухён. Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не опоздала.   
‒ Сыльги…  
‒ Знаю, я эгоистична, несправедлива и безрассудна, и прямо сейчас поступаю как идиотка, ‒ опять прервала Сыльги, ‒ И знаю, что не заслуживаю тебя, потому что ты такая удивительная, добрая, идеальная, а я... просто я.   
В этот раз, когда Джухён попыталась повернуться, Сыльги её пустила, но едва открыла рот, как её опять прервали.  
‒ Джухён, пожалуйста, скажи, что я не слишком опоздала. Я точно…   
‒ Сыльги, не могла бы ты перестать перебивать меня?   
Девушка тотчас закрыла рот и со страхом уставилась в ответ, словно до смерти боялась услышать “нет”. Как если бы не могла выдержать отказ, будто была напугана, что Джухён уйдёт.  
Насколько Сыльги будет удивлена узнав, что сердце Джухён всегда принадлежало только ей?   
‒ Мне нужно позвонить Суён, ‒ сказала она, и то, как Сыльги поникла после этого, могло бы показаться забавным, если бы её сердце не грозилось вырваться от этого наружу, поэтому она быстро прояснила: ‒ в смысле сказать, что у меня есть девушка, поэтому...  
Ей даже не удалось закончить, потому что неожиданно Сыльги оказалась буквально везде, покрывая Джухён поцелуями с такой силой, что наверняка после этого останутся следы, прижимая к себе так близко, будто боялась отпустить.   
Спустя какое-то время Джухён удалось отстраниться, игнорируя звуки протеста Сыльги.  
‒ Правда, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты это сделала не в пьяном состоянии.   
‒ Я не пила, ‒ выдохнула Сыльги, и Джухён недоверчиво фыркнула. ‒ Правда, нет. Всего лишь пролила на себя пиво оппы, слоняясь по дому, пока ты наслаждалась свиданием.  
‒ Что ты сейчас сказала? ‒ возмутилась было Джухён, но Сыльги ответила очередным поцелуем, зарывшись руками в её волосы, отчего подкашивались коленки и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Поцелуй был медленный и тягучий, будто в их распоряжении было всё время мира.  
(Позже, когда они будут лежать на диване, слушая сердцебиение друг друга, Джухён признается, что у неё и мысли не было уходить.)   
\--  
А когда скажет Суён, та лишь загадочно улыбнётся и ответит: _“Не переживай, онни, у меня тоже есть человек, с которым я провожу дни рождения”_ , потом позвонит кому-то по телефону, скажет: _“Йерим? Твои занятия закончились? Я буду через 10 минут, мне надо столько тебе рассказать! Наш план полностью сработал…”_ и исчезнет прежде, чем Джухён успеет даже попрощаться.   
По какой-то причине она даже не будет удивлена.   
\--  
Между ними не так много поменялось, они, как и прежде, делали всё вместе.   
За исключением тех дней, когда Сыльги переплетала их пальцы во время прогулки, или когда они крали поцелуи другу друга при каждом удобном случае. Джухён казалось, что она рано или поздно привыкнет и к этому.   
\--   
‒ Почему у нас это всё заняло столько времени? ‒ спросила Сыльги в шею Джухён пару недель спустя.   
Они уютно устроились на кровати с любимой дорамой Сыльги на фоне, звучащей откуда-то с пола, куда случайно оказался сброшен ноутбук. Дорама была позабыта спустя пятнадцать минут, когда Джухён стало скучно от бессмысленных действий актеров и она начала целовать шею Сыльги. Сыльги, в свою очередь, с энтузиазмом отвечала, а потом опрокинула Джухён и нависла сверху.  
Пару минут спустя до Джухён дошло, что Сыльги всё ещё ждала ответа, и она пожала плечами.  
‒ Разве это имеет значение?   
‒ Думаю, нет, ‒ согласилась Сыльги, и вроде разговор можно было считать оконченным, как она продолжила: ‒ А когда ты меня полюбила?   
_В тот день, пять лет назад, когда ты бросила вечеринку с друзьями в честь поступления, когда узнала, что я буду одна._  
‒ Кто сказал, что я тебя люблю, ‒ сказала она вместо этого и, услышав возмущённое “эй”, поправила себя: ‒ Давно. Даже до того, как ты полюбила.   
Сыльги притихла на какое-то время, а потом чмокнула Джухён.  
‒ Думаю, это моя вина, потому что до меня долго доходило.  
Джухён широко улыбнулась в ответ и начала стягивать с Сыльги одежду, как зазвонил телефон, и они обе застонали от столь нежеланного прерывания. Это вполне мог быть кто-то важный, поэтому Джухён выпутала руки из волос Сыльги и подняла телефон с прикроватной тумбочки, даже не глядя, кто звонил.  
‒ _Онни!_ ‒ раздался голос Суён на том конце. ‒ _Ты где? Помнишь, как говорила, что угостишь меня тортом из той кондитерской, если я получу как минимум А-! Догадайся, кто получил А+?_  
‒ О, Суён, ‒ удивилась Джухён и мгновением спустя осознала свою ошибку, когда Сыльги над ней замерла, а потом тихо фыркнула и куснула за шею, отчего Джухён удивлённо взвизгнула.   
‒ _Онни? Что случилось? Это была ты?_ ‒ спросила Суён, но ответа не получила, потому что Сыльги схватила телефон и отстранилась, чтобы Джухён его не отобрала обратно.   
‒ Эй, надоеда, мы заняты, ‒ кратко ответила она, закинула телефон куда подальше и продолжила терзать губы Джухён.  
Наверняка позже придётся извиниться перед Суён, даже угостить чем подороже, чем просто торт, но, когда Сыльги прикусила нижнюю губу Джухён, той было уже всё равно.  
Она ждала этого пять лет, теперь остальное может подождать.


End file.
